Riven/historia
Historia thumb|left Każdy mieszkaniec Noxus może stać się kimś ważnym, niezależnie od rasy, płci czy pozycji społecznej - liczy się tylko siła. Z silną wiarą w te ideały, Riven pragnęła osiągnąć sławę. Wykazała potencjał jako początkujący żołnierz, dochodząc do mistrzostwa we władaniu długim mieczem, gdy była prawie równego z nim wzrostu. Była bezwzględnym i skutecznym wojownikiem, lecz jej prawdziwa siła tkwiła w jej przekonaniach. Wkraczała do walki bez śladów wahania: żadnych wątpliwości, ani strachu przed śmiercią. Riven stała się przywódcą wśród swoich rówieśników, wizerunkiem ducha Noxian. Jej poświęcenie było tak wyjątkowe, że Najwyższe Dowództwo podarowało jej miecz z runami z czarnego kamienia, zaklęty magią Noxusu. Był on cięższy niż pawęż i prawie tak samo szeroki - doskonale pasował do niej. Niedługo po tym, została wysłana do Ionii jako część sił inwazyjnych. Co z początku wyglądało na zwykłą wojnę, szybko zmieniło się w eksterminację. Noxiańscy żołnierze podążali za przerażającymi maszynami wojennymi z Zaun przez pola zwłok. Nie była to chwalebna walka do której przygotowywała się Riven. Wykonywała rozkazy swoich przełożonych, niszcząc resztki pokonanych i przerażonych wrogów z niezwykłym poświęceniem. W trakcie trwania inwazji wyszło na jaw, że ioniańskie społeczeństwo nie zostanie zreformowane a wybite. W czasie jednego ze starć, jej oddział został otoczony przez wojska Ionii. Poprosili o wsparcie, gdy wrogowie zbliżali się do ich pozycji. Zamiast wsparcia, otrzymali bombardowanie za pomocą broni chemicznej, przygotowanej przez . Riven przyglądała się jak dookoła niej, Noxianie i Ionianie padali ofiarą tego strasznego wynalazku. Udało jej się uciec z obszaru bombardowania, ale nigdy nie udało jej się zapomnieć tego, co zobaczyła. Uznana za zmarłą przez Noxus, postanowiła rozpocząć nowe życie. Złamała swój miecz, niszcząc więzi łączące ją z przeszłością i wyruszyła na narzucone sobie wygnanie - w poszukiwaniu odkupienia oraz ratowania noxiańskich ideałów, w które wierzyła. Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Żart kiedy jest aktywne * ;Prowokacja * ;Prowokacja, kiedy jest aktywne * ;Atak * * * * * * * ;Atak, kiedy jest aktywne * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch, kiedy jest aktywne * * * * * Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 9 września, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Poczucie winy Riven zdaje się wirować wokół niej. Resztki jej noxiańskiej zbroi są zaśniedziałe, wskazując na porzucenie przez nią służby. Jej złamany miecz jest tak wielki, że trudno sobie wyobrazić oryginalne rozmiary ostrza. Towarzyszy jej echo bitwy. Widać je w jej oczach, postawie, chodzie. Nigdy jej nie opuszcza. Nawet przekraczając marmurowe drzwi, wspomina tamte czasy. REFLEKSJA Palce Riven wędrują wzdłuż run wyrytych na ostrzu - nawyk, który już dawno stracił swoje znaczenie. Jej myśli wędrują tam, gdzie udają się zawsze w chwilach zamyślenia: ku mrocznej przeszłości. Zgrzytnęła zębami. Nic nie może równać się ze wspomnieniami pełnymi winy. Drgnęła, gdy przed oczami stanął obraz jej śmierci. Gęsta mgła leniwie przesunęła się przez dolinę, jak gdyby nie chciała przesłonić koszmarów tego dnia. Dławiący odór zdradziłby jednak to, co zostałoby ukryte, gdyby nie przesiąknął tak mocno ioniańskiej ziemi. Śmierć zagościła teraz na stałe na tej ponurej wyspie, zbierając coraz większe żniwo z każdą godziną. Po tylu podobnych miejscach Riven przestała zwracać już na to uwagę. Nadchodził zmierzch, gdy oddział wędrował naprzód. Tupot ich butów roznosił się po całej okolicy. Buty Riven przybierały kolor brązowego błota. Odczuła mdłości, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie woda zmiękczyła glebę. Wygnała tę myśl. Przed nią jeszcze wiele pól, mgły oraz brudu - przemyśli to wszystko później. "Skupienie jest najważniejsze", ciągle wykrzykiwał jej instruktor. "W czasie walki dużo się dzieje, ale naraz można skupić się tylko na jednej rzeczy." W tej chwili był to marsz. Kompania Furii przez wiele dni starała się dogonić resztę 42. oddziału a szlak pozostawiony przez Tępicieli z Zaun był... paskudny. Wojny zawszę pociągały za sobą ofiary, ale liczba strat wśród cywilów była oszałamiająca. Najwyższe dowództwo oczekiwało, że miłujący pokój Ionianie poddadzą się natychmiast po zobaczeniu wojskowej potęgi Noxus. Jednak stawiali opór dużo bardziej zaciekle. Jak na naród pacyfistyczny, Ionianie nie mieli skrupułów przed sięgnięciem po broń. Riven była pod wrażeniem. Przed nią roztaczał się wyjątkowo ponury widok. Coeur Valley było jednym z miejsc, w którym Tępiciele mogli przekroczyć wzgórza północnego Shon-Xan. Tego ranka, Ionianie desperacko próbowali zatrzymać lub spowolnić marsz morderców z Zaun. Próba ta zakończyła się klęską. Nie udało im się zorganizować nawet połowy sił, które przewidywał noxiański wywiad, a odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa zostały zapewnione na długo przed przejściem Tępicieli. Mimo tak małego oporu, Riven nie mogła nie zauważyć dużej liczby noxiańskich mundurów leżących na ziemi. Znajdujące się dzień lub dwa z tyłu oddziały prosiły o wsparcie. Uwagę Riven zwrócił dźwięk kroków. Ktoś zbliżał się z przodu. Riven wzniosła swe ostrze, wydając rozkaz zatrzymania. To była prawdziwa noxiańska broń, zbudowana aby wzbudzać strach samym wyglądem. Sylwetka wyłoniła się z mgły. Dziewczyna, o kilka lat starsza od Riven, potykała się, idąc przed siebie. Jej ubranie było porwane i zabrudzone krwią. Kiedy zobaczyła oddział, jej oczy się rozszerzyły. „Nie, nie, nie” - wymamrotała. „Już dość, proszę.” - Padła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Riven rozkazała dwójce żołnierzy pochwycenie dziewczyny. Zajmowanie się cywilami było męczące dla żołnierzy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Byli szkoleni w zabijaniu innych wojskowych, a nie w opiekowaniu się bezradnymi ludźmi. Ionia nie miała nawet stałego wojska. Przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi, przypomniała sobie Riven. Dwóch żołnierzy podeszło do dziewczyny, stając po obu jej stronach, a każdy z nich liczył na to, że drugi się nią zajmie. Riven zamierzała podjąć działanie, gdy nagle, dziewczyna wykonała szybki ruch i czerwień zabarwiła mgłę. Żołnierze byli martwi, zanim dotknęli ziemi. „Zasadzka!” Jej ostrzeżenie zostało zagłuszone przez krzyki wojaków. Ze wszystkich stron zwłoki wstawały z ziemi z bronią w ręku. Tylko, że nie były martwe. Ich oczy były pełne zdecydowania i nienawiści. Riven przypomniała sobie raporty wywiadu: mniej niż połowa spodziewanych sił. To była pułapka. Ionianie planowali to od początku. Tylna straż została rozbita. Riven wydała rozkaz przegrupowania. Trzeba było ostrzec armię. Wyciągnęła flarę zza pasa i wystrzeliła w niebo. Blade, zielone światło rozświetliło całą dolinę. Jeden z Ionian rzucił się na Riven. Cięła pionowo, przepoławiając go. Ionianie mieli przewagę, ale Riven nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Jeżeli mogli ją pokonać w walce, zasługiwali na to zwycięstwo. Przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi. Niedobitki Noxian zacieśniły szyki, stając plecami do siebie. Blisko połowa oddziału była martwa lub umierająca. Ionianie nie spieszyli się, rozkoszując się rozpaczą Noxian. Otaczali ich, dysponując przewagą liczebną. Jej ludzie byli zmęczeni i zdemoralizowani. W przeciwieństwie do Ionian, których napędzała nienawiść. Zastanawiała się, jak długo leżeli pośród zwłok swoich towarzyszy, czekając na tę chwilę. Zacieśniła chwyt na mieczu. W ten czy inny sposób postanowiła to zakończyć. Kula oślepiającego światła wybuchła w pobliżu, wysyłając Ionian w powietrze. Riven rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając źródła ostrzału w chwili, gdy kolejny pocisk trafił w oddział Noxian. Zadzwoniło jej w uszach i jedyne co słyszała, to bicie swego serca. Wśród Ionian i Noxian wybuchła panika. Niektórzy walczyli, inni biegali, a jeszcze inni... zdrapywali z siebie skórę. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę. Tępiciele rozpoczęli ostrzał. Przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi, powtórzyła sobie, ale to było bez znaczenia. Nikt nie przeżyje. Ionianie powinni wygrać w tej walce, ale teraz i oni zginą. Czy tak naprawdę wyglądał sposób walki Noxian? Gdy uciekała z doliny, ziemią wstrząsały wybuchy. Żołnierze obu stron umierali w straszliwy sposób. Coś się w niej wtedy zmieniło. Przekonanie, z którym brała udział w tej wojnie, zniknęło i bez niego była... zagubiona. Wspomnienia zbliżały się do końca. Mimo, że wielokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiała, nadal nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę stało się tego dnia. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Noxus wykorzystał straszliwą techmaturgię Zaun, zamiast polegać na własnym wojsku. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie zauważyła nadchodzącej zasadzki. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego przeżyła. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Riven? - Za nią stała płacząca dziewczyna, cała we krwi, z łzami ściekającymi po policzkach. Ale głos się nie zgadzał. - Co się dzieje... - zaczęła mówić Riven, ale dolina już się rozwiewała. To była jakaś sztuczka. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Riven? - Co ty- - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League? - Niecierpliwość. - Nie wiem! - Riven splunęła. Była poruszoną inwazją na jej umysł. Żyła z tymi wspomnieniami przez lata i było to coś, czym nie chciała, nie mogła, się podzielić. Wzięła głęboki oddech, „Kiedyś o coś walczyłam, ale okazało się to kłamstwem.” Te słowa, wypowiedziane jej własnym głosem, raniły głęboko. - Nigdy nie przestałam kochać Noxusu. Ale teraz... chcę walczyć na własnych warunkach. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Riven obróciła pytanie w myślach. Wiele razy chciała móc się komuś zwierzyć, pozwolić komuś osłonić się przed tymi wspomnieniami. Ale opowiedzenie tej historii - a nawet obejrzenie jej własnymi oczami - nie zmniejszyło bólu. Należał on wyłącznie do niej, a niektórymi rzeczami nie należy się dzielić. - Obnażona czy nie - to nic nie zmienia. Dziewczyna zniknęła a ona pozostała sama w Institute. Jej złamany miecz zaświecił się. Iluzja była naruszeniem jej prywatności, ale praktycznie zapomniała kształt i wagę swojego miecza. W odpowiedzi na to, zielony zarys wyłonił się z resztek, odtwarzając dawny kształt ostrza. Nagle, poczuła się bezpiecznie. Może wcale nie była zagubiona. Rozwój Zwiastun right|190px PostZwiastun bohatera - Riven, Zdruzgotany Wygnaniec Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 3 września 2011 roku: Jeśli czegokolwiek nauczyliśmy się w Riot Games przez te wszystkie lata, to tego, że warto być przygotowanym na wszelkie okoliczności. Na przykład ten bohater. Riven, Zdruzgotany Wygnaniec jest tutaj, by pokazać, że można być kozakiem, mimo złamanego miecza. Lepiej wyobraź sobie, niż przekonaj na własnej skórze, co byłaby w stanie zrobić za pomocą kompletnej broni! Przegląd mechaniki PostPrzegląd mechaniki - Riven Zdruzgotany Wygnaniec Morello dodany dnia 8 września 2011 roku: Witajcie, Przywoływacze! W związku ze zbliżającym się nadejściem Riven, postanowiliśmy zaprezentować wam wgląd w mechanikę jej rozgrywki. Riven to wojowniczka specjalizująca się w wykonywaniu potężnych kombinacji ataków, które niszczą jej przeciwników. To często wiąże się z wysunięciem się na przód, aby ścigać uciekających przeciwników lub wykorzystać ich ataki dystansowe, w celu uniknięcia bezpośredniego starcia. Ten styl walki oparty na mobilności czyni z niej niezwykle agresywną postać. Jej podstawową umiejętnością są , 3-ciosowe kombo w czasie którego Riven występuje do przodu, atakując pobliskich wrogów. Przy trzecim ataku Połamane Skrzydła wywołują atak obszarowy, który odrzuca pobliskich wrogów. Wszystkie trzy ciosy Połamanych Skrzydeł są potężne, ale bardziej doświadczeni gracze będą w stanie włączyć w nie , żeby na krótko ogłuszyć wroga (i zadać jeszcze więcej obrażeń) albo przemieścić się na bardziej dogodną pozycję za pomocą Waleczności. Jej superumiejętność, , pozwala jej odbudować strzaskany miecz, przywracając jej dawną siłę i umożliwiając skorzystanie z , potężnej fali uderzeniowej, która przecina wiatr, żeby zadać obrażenia oddalonym przeciwnikom. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani z powodu Riven, gdyż czerpie ona inspirację z bijatyk, korzystając z kombinacji ataków przeplatanych innymi umiejętnościami, aby wywołać różne efekty. Ta płynność jest czymś, co powinno spodobać się bardzo agresywnym graczom lubiącym podejmować decyzje w ułamkach sekund - zadać większe obrażenia czy poświęcić część z nich w celu wywołania innych efektów. cs:Riven/Příběh de:Riven/Background en:Riven/Background fr:Riven/Historique ru:Riven/Background sk:Riven/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów